Cayendo en redes
by B-G-Livi
Summary: ONE-SHOT! ¿Es una persona capaz de resistir a sus verdaderos deseos? (TxY) (Shonen-ai/Slash)


_Cayendo En Redes_

**_XXX_**

_Era de noche. Yamcha se encontraba despierto, en medio de la nada con un recuerdo que permanecía fuerte en su memoria. Con un dedo se rozó suavemente sus labios. _

**_XXX_**

_Luego de que Krilin, Chaoz, el Maestro Roshi y todos los peleadores que fueron víctimas de Piccolo Dai-ma-ku fueran revividos gracias a las esferas del dragón, Ten Shin Han estuvo dispuesto a cumplir su promesa: que para el Torneo de las Artes Marciales 23 sería mucho más fuerte que Goku. No obstante, él no es el único que tiene ese mismo objetivo sino que Yamcha, Krilin y Chaoz también lo acompañarán a la Torre Karin para beber el agua sagrada (que Goku bebió años atrás), y así poder fortalecer su entrenamiento duro.  
>Ahora van camino a la Torre Karin, y falta muy poco para llegar. Han hecho un alto en un claro del bosque que estaban atravesando para almorzar.<em>

Ten Shin Han miró al cielo, mientras descansaban del largo viaje que estaban montando. Era mediodía, y a su lado estaban su compañero incondicional Chaoz, Krilin... y Yamcha. El tricíclope agachó rápidamente la cabeza mientras ponía más leña al fuego que cocinaba un enorme pescado.

-Oye Ten... ¿No crees que le has puesto suficiente leña?-preguntó Yamcha mientras jugaba con una piedra entre sus dedos.

-Eso creo-le respondió rápidamente-, pero estoy seguro de que si no le hubiera puesto este tronco luego el fuego se hubiera apagado.

-No es cierto-le recriminó Krilin-, yo creo que ese pescado se ahumará por tu culpa.

Ten no le contestó y siguió mirando cómo las leñas se consumían poco a poco. Tal vez él estaba así: inofensivo como un leño y quemándose en llamas por no tomar una decisión concreta. Estaba...¿enamorado? Al parecer sí, pero era peor de lo que pensaba, porque no era un amor del que se podía esperar una correspondencia.

Recordó a Lunch... La bella y extraña mujer que vivía junto al Maestro Roshi. Recordó a la Lunch de cabellos erizados y rubia, la que se esmeraba demasiado con él. En un principio se creyó enamorado de ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no era para él. Había una sencilla razón, y no se dio cuenta en un principio. Le costó asimilar la razón por la cual no se sentía atraído a Lunch. Y lo descubrió en ese viaje que estaban emprendiendo a la Torre Karin: que la persona que le impedía enamorarse de Lunch era Yamcha.

Desde que dejó el camino del mal atrás, ellos dos comenzaron a llevarse más bien que de costumbre. Era normal que se encontraran tantas horas hablando sobre sus vidas, sobre su pasado, y sobre sus arrepentimientos. Krilin y Chaoz no se daban por aludidos de la profunda confianza que albergaba en ambos hombres.

Ten recordó lo que le dijo Yamcha, mientras una noche en alto del viaje que estaban emprendiendo se pusieron a conversar:

_"Es como te digo, Ten... Creo que nunca te has enamorado... Al menos eso creo. No te veo dispuesto más que a pelear. Y yo tampoco sé qué elegir. Amo a Bulma, pero mi pasión por entrenar y crecer mi fortaleza no deja avanzar mi relación... Creo que debo elegir entre ambas. Pero amo a Bulma y también tengo ansias de ser un fuerte guerrero... No sé qué hacer. A veces me siento frustrado por todas esas situaciones que me están pasando, sobre todo últimamente ¿Sabes Ten? A veces creo que es difícil estar enamorado"_

Pero Yamcha no era consciente de lo mucho que Ten Shin Han entendía sus palabras, y más aún si las palabras de su amigo pelinegro reflejaban una clara realidad que el tricíclope estaba pasando. Fue en ese momento, esa noche de conversación con su amigo que se dio cuenta de que su amor por Yamcha era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Sin agregar el resentimiento que fluía por su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro nombraba a la hermosa Bulma. Ese resentimiento sin razón alguna que sentía por la novia de Yamcha... La envidiaba, aunque le costara decírselo a sí mismo. A veces pensaba que la odiaba, pero no era para tanto. Bulma no tenía culpa alguna de que él sintiera eso, y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Yamcha...

¿Cuándo había empezado a experimentarlo? No lo sabía con exactitud, y se dio cuenta un tiempo después de haber sentido eso por Yamcha. Lo recordaba con claridad... Sólo supo que él quería complacer a Lunch, e intentó con todo esmero sentir lo que ella sentía por él... Pero el tiempo pasó, y nada... No sentía nada. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de entrenar, y no era porque quería sentirse más fuerte...

Camino a la Torre Karin, con Yamcha más cercano a él se dio cuenta: que el pelinegro siempre estaba entrenando cuando él lo quería. Era Yamcha el obstáculo entre él y Lunch. Claro que el novio de Bulma no tenía nada que ver con todo ese asunto... O sí, pero no era intencional.

Y Ten recordaba las palabras de su compañero:

_"...A veces creo que es difícil estar enamorado"_

-Ni que lo digas-murmuró el tricíclope, sin darse cuenta de que sus tres acompañantes lo podían escuchar.

-¿Qué has dicho, Ten?-le preguntó Chaoz.

-Yo... No dije nada...-respondió con suma rapidez-Oigan, mientras ese pescado se cocina, iré a entrenar un poco... No puedo estar quieto.

-Iré contigo, Ten-le dijo Chaoz mientras levitaba hacia él.

-Va a ser mejor que no-le respondió fría pero claramente. Sus palabras parecían hielo seco.

Chaoz conocía bien a su compañero. Sabía perfectamente que quería estar solo, y no iba a molestarlo. Así que lo dejó ir. Yamcha y Krilin se miraron extrañados, y el pequeño Chaoz sólo se encogió de hombros.

El tricíclope caminó lejos del claro donde se estaban asentando para almorzar. Se perdió en el bosque que los rodeaba, mientras corría a toda velocidad. Necesitaba relajarse. Había algo que lo angustiaba pero que también lo confundían. Al principio del viaje, estaba muy ansioso por llegar de una buena vez a la Torre Karin, pero a medida que avanzaban sabía que una vez que llegaran a ella, los cuatro compañeros de viaje se separarían para dar fin a su entrenamiento y ponerlo a prueba en el Tornero de Las Artes Marciales... Entonces eso significaba que estaría lejos de Yamcha por tres años. Por un lado, estaba sediento del agua sagrada que le proporcionaría más fuerza... Pero le angustiaba saber que estaría lejos de la persona que tanto amaba en ese momento.

Ten pegó un grito de furia e impotencia, mientras un puño le pegaba a un tronco de un árbol cercano. Pronto, la inofensiva víctima de su repentino ataque cayó haciendo un fuerte sonido. Las mejillas de Ten estaban rojas de ira, pero también de vergüenza por él mismo.

Pero necesitaba descargarse. Necesitaba descargar esa cólera contra algo, y no le quedaba más cerca ese árbol caído. Tomó el tronco y se dirigió fuera del bosque, donde se abría otro claro más grande del claro donde ellos estaban haciendo un alto. Le pareció perfecto ese lugar para desquitarse y desahogarse por sus sentimientos.

_"No es sólo difícil estar enamorado, sino que... sino QUE DUELE" _pensó.

Lanzó el tronco hacia arriba, y luego voló a toda velocidad gritando furioso para encontrarse con ese enemigo que acababa de inventar. Lo golpeó, lo pateó, le hizo todo lo que se le pasó por la mente hasta dejarlo hecho un manojo de astillas y hojas partidas.

Jadeó mientras veía derrotada su impotencia. Estaba más tranquilo, pero sus problemas seguían allí. Tal vez no había solución... Tal vez, ese no era un amor eterno...

-Ten Shin Han-oyó la voz de Yamcha.

Sobresaltado, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho se dio vuelta:

-Yam...Yamcha.

-Te venía a avisar que el almuerzo ya está listo...

-Oh, gracias-masculló el tricíclope mientras agachaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca.

Ambos atravesaron el bosque. Yamcha miró extrañado a su amigo de reojo.

-Te ves extraño-le comentó mientras veían que los frondosos árboles se iban separando en su camino, y dejando ver parte del claro donde estaban parando..

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó Ten mientras lo miraba. Yamcha sólo asintió.

Tuvo ganas de detenerlo, de tomarlo del brazo y decirle todo lo que le sucedía. Pero se contuvo. Iba a quedar como un idiota... Además que Yamcha ya le había entregado su corazón a otra persona. Sin embargo, el corazón del tricíclope hacía mucho que le pertenecía a su compañero... Pero él tal vez jamás lo aceptaría...

Pensó nuevamente en Lunch...

_"Lo siento tanto... Siento que no pueda amarte... Creo que al intentar enamorarme de tí, me enamoré accidentalmente de la persona menos esperada... Espero que comprendas mi alejamiento hacia tí, Lunch"_

La Lunch rubia y agresiva jamás lo perdonaría... Y la de cabello oscuro, no sentía nada hacia él. Eso no era mucho problema, pero ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Lunch dentro de tres años, sin que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella? ¿Se olvidaría de su enamoramiento hacia Yamcha? No lo sabía... Sólo estaba claro que eso lo hacía sufrir...

Suspiró. Si era fuerte de verdad, debía serlo también en ese momento. No dejaría que un sentimiento como el amor lo derrotara de esa manera...No. Debía seguir adelante, debía olvidarse aunque le costara. Aunque tuviera que agonizar del esfuerzo.

_..._

El viaje continuó. Los cuatro luchadores se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad, sin querer detenerse. Estuvieron el resto del día viajando sin descanso hasta que la noche tiñó el cielo de negro.

Los cuatro hombres prepararon una fogata en otro claro del bosque, mientras esperaban que el sueño llegara. Y llegó: el primero en dormirse fue Chaoz. Luego Krilin.

Ten y Yamcha se quedaron despiertos conversando. El pelinegro estaba acostado boca arriba contemplando las estrellas. Ten estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Lo puedes creer? Falta cada vez menos para que lleguemos a la Torre Karin... Será fabuloso-hablaba despacio Yamcha para no despertar a los otros dos.

-Sí...Y luego nos separaremos-Ten tenía a Chaoz acurrucado al lado suyo. Trató de que su voz no sonara triste, pero no lo logró como quiso-¿A dónde irás luego?

-¿Quién sabe?-se encogió de hombros el pelinegro-El destino me llevará hasta donde él quiera.

-Sí... Yo me llevaré a Chaoz lejos para entrenar. Mientras más lejos, mejor.

-Entonces creo que no nos veremos por un largo tiempo-respondió Yamcha totalmente despreocupado.

Ten agachó la cabeza. No... No debía dejarse superar... Tal vez la vida le había interpuesto esa traba, ese desafío para ponerlo a prueba.

-Así es... Sólo que...-no puedo continuar. Sólo vio a Yamcha con los ojos cerrados sumido en sueños. Se había dormido profunda e inesperadamente.

Ten lo miró con los ojos grandes... Un deseo se interpuso en él.

_"No...DEBO ser más fuerte"_

Pero su corazón mandaba en ese momento. Su superyo lo quería retener, pero no lo pudo lograr.

_"No lo hagas. Debes mantenerte al margen..."_

Sin embargo, su rostro lentamente se acercó al de Yamcha. Su respiración se entrecortaba... DESEABA hacer eso. Desde hace muy mucho lo deseó. Recordó cuando le quebró una pierna en el Torneo anterior... Pero en esas instancias su corazón estaba cegado de maldad y oscuridad. Ya no... Estaba seguro de que ya no le podría hacer daño a esa persona que tanto quería. No era capaz.

-Yo...-le susurró cerca de sus labios-Yo te amo.

Luego, sus labios se posaron en los del pelinegro. Fue un segundo, pero bastó para que Ten sintiera su corazón acelerado y su rostro rojo. Pero, sea lo que sea, disfrutó mucho del momento.

_"Lo siento Lunch...Lo siento Bulma..." _pensó el tricíclope, pero sabía que eso nunca se sabría... Y si se sabía, esperaba que ellas comprendieran los asuntos del corazón, los asuntos del amor.

-Gracias Yamcha... Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor aunque tú nunca sepas de esto...

El pelinegro seguía sumido en sueños.

_**XXX**_

_Algo que no supo Ten Shin Han, es que Yamcha sí estaba despierto, y oyó lo que su amigo le decía... Y sintió su beso casi imperceptible. _

_En ese entonces sólo sintió confusión, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada por el resto del viaje a la Torre Karin. Nunca le dijo ni le recriminó nada porque... Ni él lo sabía. En ese entonces, cuando Ten lo besó no era capaz de corresponderle porque su corazón ya tenía dueña. No obstante, años después recordaría ese beso tan claramente como si hubiera sucedido un día atrás. Recordaba con cada detalle cómo los labios de su amigo se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos...Años pasaron para que Yamcha lograra sentir lo mismo que Ten sintió hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Podría hacer que su amigo sintiera lo mismo? Lo dudaba._

_Anhelaba a Ten Shin Han como a nadie más en el mundo... Si al menos le hubiera correspondido el beso que le dio. Pero en ese entonces supo que no podía. Ahora, Ten estaba lejos de él y no sabría cómo buscarlo..._

_Algo estaba claro en el corazón del pelinegro: si hubiera querido, hubiera golpeado a Ten cuando lo besó mientras él "dormía". Pero algo se interpuso en él, y por alguna razón, ese beso no fue algo que no disfrutara aunque él mismo se lo negase._

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? Fics Yaoi de Dragon Ball he leído muchos. Pero sólo en pocos se hace referencia a esta pareja. Mi pareja favorita es Vegeta y Goku, pero me pareció que este duo de Ten y Yamcha no estaba mal :D Espero que les haya gustado. El título es algo relativo y simbólico :3  
>Saludos.<strong>

**DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECE, SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**


End file.
